Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 012
Cave of Mysteries, Part 2 is twelth episode in the fan-made series Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and is the follow-up to the last episode. Here, Alysia continues her duel against Helena, her own sister. Plot Continuation from the last episode, Alysia is in a tight spot by her own sister, who has now changed from her normal personality to a cold and malicious one due to the Synchro Summon of Synchro Spirit - Balance the Warrior. Irwa, who is viewing, says that this was just as he predicted; for sure, he knows that Helena is not the true key holder. Alysia asks Helena what is going on with her. Helena cruelly remarks that she just has a sister who is disobedient and is to naive to see the real world. She then continues on saying that it isn't the happy-go-lucky world Alysia, and the world isn't going to be nice to you just because your nice to it. Although about to cry, Alysia holds back her tears and says she can still try, and makes her move. Meanwhile, Owen, who wakes out of bed really late, sees in horror that his hair has been messed up. After he is done combing it, he sees that Jackalton and Lucas have gone missing. He starts looking for them and starts walking outside after failing to find them in the cave. As he walks by, a hand from a bush grabs him and pulls him, showing that the person is Jackalton, who is with Lucas. Owen, who is shocked, asks what they are doing here. Jackalton and Lucas remark that after Lucas realized what Irwa was going to do to Helena and told Jackalton about it, they were stopped by Irwa's soldiers. After sucessfully defeating the first two and escaping, they fell asleep in the bush. Owen then says that its no time to hide, its time for action; he says that a friend taught him that, looking at Jackalton. As Jackalton and Lucas grin, they get up from the bush and march into the cave. The duel continues between Alysia and Helena. Even after Alysia summons her favorite monster, Helena mercilessly goes through it and reduces Alysia's life points to 400. and says that Alysia was always to weak for the world, and was helpless and pathetic. Alysia, who believes this, says that maybe she is that; however, she then says that that was why Helena was always there for her. To help her when she is down. To give her the feeling of accomplishment. To make her feel that even one more ounce of hope could create a Utopia. To be her sister again. Helena who starts realizing this starts going back to her normal personaliy until she is stopped by her own, becoming corrupted once more. Alysia who sees what is happening, decides she ultimately needs to defeat Synchro Spirit - Balance the Warrior. As the duel continues though, Jackalton, Owen, and Lucas barge in, saying what Irwa's true plan is: he is planning on killing Helena as soon as he takes the key from her. Alysia, who is shocked by this, is stopped by Irwa, who continues to make a sneer look. Irwa then says that it doesn't matter; Helena has already been corrupted by the Synchro Spirit, which means he could kill her and she wouldn't stop him. However, he cannot interfere with the spirit while it is play during the duel. He then says that he was going to kill her when she was sleeping, but Malin and Missy stopped him otherwise, saying to give her a chance, as she would be dueling her sister. This means that they can see if she truly is the key holder. Jackalton, who is outraged by this, is about to attack him when an array of Irwa's soldiers come and push him back. Irwa then says that Owen, Jackalton, and Lucas are not to interfere any longer or else they will be killed. Alysia, who sucessfully destroys Synchro Spirit - Balance the Warrior, brings Helena back to her normal personality, who sees that Alysia has left herself somewhat defenseless. As Helena is about to surrender, she doesn't want to risk bringing back Synchro Spirit, Alysia stops her and says she doesn't have to worry. She says that Helena got to herself not only throught the power of Alysia's monster, but with Helena's spirit as well. She says that the darkness of the Spirit is still within the Deck, as it is in the Graveyard, but at the point Helena has already overcomed it. Alyia then says with one last ounce to create a Utopia, she says that Helena can overcome the Spirit if gets back on the field. Helena then thinks about what she said and summons Synchro Spirit back to the field. Although she somewhat doesn't have control over it, she sucessfully defeats Alysia, but realizing what she is going to do, she causes her Life Points to reduce to 0 as well. Alyisa and Helena then make up afterwards. However, Irwa starts coming with a knife and is about to kill Helena until he is shocked with a taser by Malin and Missy. Afterwards, the gaurds come towards Irwa who then gets up says to go after all of them. However, they already escape by that time. After they leave into the forest, Helena she says she failed Alysia as her guardian. Alysia, however, says that she may have failed her as a guardian, but she would never fail her as a sister. As Helena smiles at this, they hug each other for one more time as they trail into the forest. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode '' '''Alysia Sunvale vs. Helena Sunvale' Turn 12: Alysia's turn She uses the effect of Heack-Heack Twin Pawns in her hand, Special Summoning (ATK 1000) it and giving Helena 1000 Life Points (Helena 5100). She then Summons Heack-Heack Winter Snowman (ATK 1600), and uses its effect, increasing Helena's Life Points by 600 (Helena 5700) as she has two cards in her hand. She uses its effect, sending Heack-Heack Battery Force from her Deck to the Graveyard to draw one card. She then uses the effect of Heack-Heack Energy Tree, Special Summoning it (ATK 1700. She overlays all three of them to Xyz Summon Heack-Heack Star & Moon Team (ATK 2800). She equips Star and Moon Team with Heack-Heack Spell Wand, giving 500 ATK (ATK 3300). She ends her turn. Turn 13: Helena's Turn Helena equips Synchro Spirit - Balance the Warrior with Twin Swords Tryce, making it lose 1000 ATK (ATK 2550), but letting it attack Alysia directly. She equips it with Light-Speed Thunder. So when she attacks her directly while Alysia controls a monster, she can destroy one card she controls. She attacks Alysia directly (Alysia 400). She then uses its effect, destroying Star & Moon Team. Alysia, however, activates her face-down Xyz Viel, protecting her monster from targeted effects as she has Xyz materials. She ends her turn. Turn 14: Alysia's Turn Alysia activates Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Helena's set card, but Helena activates her face-down, a Mystical Space Typhoon of her own, destroying her own Twin Swords Tryce. She then activates Xyz Split, returning Star & Moon Team to the Extra Deck to Special Summon two Xyz Materials used for it. She Special Summons Heack-Heack Energy Tree and Twin Pawns. She activates A Shining Hope, returning Heack-Heack Twin Fairies, Tin Nurse, Cookie Fighter, and Brave Warrior to draw 2 cards. She then Normal Summons Hanewata (ATK 200) and tunes all three monsters to Synchro Summon Heack-Heack Sky Paladin (ATK 3000). She activates its first effect to return Heack-Heack Grain Egg to her Deck to increase its ATK by 800 (ATK 3800). She attacks Synchro Spirit, but Helena activatest the effect of Synchro Spirit Servant in her hand, sending it to the Graveyard to double Synchro Spirit's ATK (ATK 7100). Alysia chains with Quick-Play Spell Card Final Stand, making Sky Paladdin's ATK the same as Synchro Spirit. They are both destroyed. Alysia ends her turn. Turn 15: Helena's Turn Helena activates Aurora Draw, drawing 2 cards as she has no cards in her hand. She activates the effect of Synchro Spirit Servant in her Graveyard, banishing and having Helena pay 3000 Life Points to Special Summon Synchro Spirit Cosmic the Warrior from her Graveyard, ignoring Summoning Conditions (Helena 2700). She then activates Supremacy Promise, letting her add one Level 4 or lower monster from her Deck to her hand. She chooses Kuriboh. She attacks Alysia directly (Alysia 0), using the second effect of Supremacy Promise, inflict 3000 damage to Helena as she attacked the turn she used it (Helena 0). The duel ends in a draw. Category:Chapters